


Not Naked And Definitely Not Afraid

by CasualOtaku



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Boys Kissing, Coitus Interruptus, Desert Island Fic, JayTim Week, JayTim Week 2020, M/M, Smoking, e-cigarettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualOtaku/pseuds/CasualOtaku
Summary: Written for JayTim Week 2020Day 7: Pirate/Desert Island OR Vikings AUJason and Tim get sucked through a portal and stranded on a desert island.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 10
Kudos: 133





	Not Naked And Definitely Not Afraid

“So, what have we got to work with?” Tim asked as Jason headed towards him, dragging a bright yellow shock box behind him.   
  
“Pretty standard survival gear, but nothing to repair the shorted out equipment.” Jason said as he came to a stop and let Tim pop open the case.   
  
“Damn.” Tim muttered as he sifted through the contents to see what they did have to work with.   
  
“Hey at least we don’t have to spend another night literally sleeping under the stars.” Jason said as Tim pulled out a tarp.   
  
“I’m hoping we don’t have to spend another night here period.” Tim said as he set the tarp aside and kept digging. “If we’re lucky we just got sent someplace on our Earth and a rescue party will be by to pick us up shortly.”   
  
“Gee...glad to know you can’t wait to get away from me.” Jason drawled.   
  
Tim looked up and sighed. The tone had been dry and sarcastic, but the subtle tension in Jason’s posture made it clear he’d accidentally offended the man.   
  
“It’s not that, Jason. I’m actually really glad you’re here with me, but we don’t belong here.”   
  
“Maybe not, but there are people that pay thousands of dollars to end up in places like this.” Jason said as he spread his arms to indicate the pristine white sand and turquoise blue ocean that surrounded them.   
  
“Sure, when there’s a resort on the hill and cabana boys bringing them overpriced cocktails.” Tim said. “Not when they get tossed through a portal with the clothes on their back and a box full of random survival gear.”   
  
“Jokes on you. That was the entire premise of Survivor.” Jason said.   
  
Tim made a derisive sound. “It doesn’t count when there’s a camera crew, pre-built shelter, manufactured drama, and a medivac ready to pick you up within 24 hours if you get sick or injured.”   
  
“Good point.” Jason mused. “How about  _ Naked And Afraid _ ?”   
  
“And ruin my lovely vigilante pallor?” Tim said with a dramatic gasp. “Surely you jest good sir.”   
  
Jason laughed and padded over to look through the gear with Tim. “Hey, at least some of the idiot’s supplies made it through with us. We could be stuck here with just what was in our utility belts. And I don’t think the wingdings will be good for much else other than cutting instruments.”   
  
“You never know. It’s doubtful we’re utterly alone on this island. There might be wild boars or something.” Tim said before he gasped and held up an MRE. “Yes! These always have coffee. Is there a mug in here?”   
  
Jason blinked. “Seriously, baby bird? Your main concern is the coffee? Not the food?”   
  
“The food will be crap.” Tim said. “But even bad coffee can be kind of good.”   
  
“I thought that was pizza and sex?”    
  
Tim blinked and looked up at the other man. “Seriously, Jason?”   
  
“What? I didn’t write that line. It’s just infinitely quotable.”   
  
Tim rolled his eyes and dug some more before sighing. “Okay, no cup...but I could probably repurpose a can of stew after we eat it.”   
  
Jason laughed before he reached into one of his pouches and drew out a small rounded disk. A quick twist popped off the top and revealed a collapsible cup within.   
  
“That works too.” Tim said as Jason held it out to him. “Thanks.”   
  
“Eh...I get mild addiction. There’s a reason I have a box mod in here.” Jason said tapping another pocket.   
  
Tim paused. “You have an e-cig on you?”   
  
“Yeah, a custom Dragon. Why? Don’t tell me you vape.”   
  
“A working e-cig?” Tim continued.   
  
“It’s not much good to me if it doesn’t now is--” Jason stopped mid-sentence as he got a good look at Tim’s face. “Ohhh, no. Oh HELL no! You are not tearing apart my mod!”   
  
“C’mon, Jason! I might be able to use the microprocessor to fix one of the coms.”   
  
“I’m not going to endure this trip fending off potential starvation AND a constant nic fit.” Jason said as he began backing away.   
  
“If I get a com working you can get a new mod once we’re back home.” Tim said as he kept advancing.   
  
“I don’t want a new mod. I like my current mod.” Jason said.   
  
“I’ll put it back good as new once we’re rescued. I promise.”    
  
“No!”   
  
“C’mon, Jay. You can trust me.”   
  
“Not with this I can’t. I’ve seen you with electronics.”   
  
“I’ll be gentle.”   
  
“No!”   
  
“Damnit, Jay Be reasonable. We could be back home in just a few hours if I can call for help.”   
  
“N-O means n--ack! Watch the hands!” Jason sputtered as Tim tackled him and reached for the pocket containing his mod. Honestly part of him was a little turned on at just how quickly and smoothly Tim had gotten him down to the ground and in a leg lock, but the other part of him desperately wanted to protect his precious nicotine.   
  
“At least buy me dinner first!” Jason cried out, hoping to derail the pseudo groping as he twisted in Tim’s grip.   
  
“Dinner is waiting just over there. Mod first.” Tim said, not the least bit deterred.   
  
\---   
  
Tim ended up getting the mod. Unfortunately it hadn’t been enough to fully repair the com, but Tim had been able to turn it into a beacon. Which meant it was currently sending out a constant SOS instead of providing Jason with sweet, vanilla-flavored nicotine.   
  
“Look, I know you’re still mad but I swear I wouldn’t have done it if I saw any other way.” Tim said as he slid over half a can of beef stew. “Once the sun comes back up I’m sure I can find a way to rig up a pipe or something so you can get your nicotine.”   
  
Jason remained silent as Tim continued on.   
  
“Plus, I thought you were trying to quit anyway. Maybe this is the universe helping you go cold turkey?”   
  
Jason narrowed his eyes and glared.   
  
Tim winced, then lowered his gaze. “I’m sorry, Jay. I know it was wrong of me to ignore what you wanted even if I was working towards what I thought was the greater good. I just get laser focused on my plans sometimes and forget to account for emotions.”   
  
“Yeah. You do.” Jason said. “It’s not a cute look on you.”   
  
“I’m sorry. Really I am, but you know why I did it, right?” Tim pleaded.   
  
Jason sighed. “Yeah. I do.’   
  
“You can destroy all the coffee if you want to make it even.” Tim said, even as it hurt his very soul to say so.   
  
Jason shook his head. “Nah, that wouldn’t help anything. Besides, you need coffee more than I need cigs. Caffeine zombie Tim is cute and all, but I like it when you can communicate in something other than mumble.”

“I’m not THAT bad!” Tim insisted as his cheeks turned a delicate shade of pink.   
  
Jason gave Tim a pointed look.   
  
“Okay, sometimes I’m that bad but I’m not running on fumes right now.” Tim said.   
  
“Uh-huh. Just enjoy me not teasing you too hard about the coffee while it lasts. Once we’re back I’m going to start swapping all your beans with decaf until I’ve had my revenge.”   
  
“You wouldn’t!” Tim gasped before his expression slowly sank. “Oh God..you would. Jaaaaay.”   
  
“It’s not revenge if it doesn’t hurt a little baby bird.” Jason said. “Embrace the pain.”   
  
“I’ll buy you a brand new mod. Top of the line.” Tim said.   
  
“Nope, it was custom. You can’t just buy it.” Jason said.   
  
“New M1s?” Tim offered.   
  
“Tempting, but no.” Jason said, enjoying Tim’s pleading far too much.   
  
“There has to be something you want.” Tim said.   
  
Jason hummed as if in thought. There was one thing he wanted. Something he’d never have the gall to ask for normally, but technically Tim was asking. And considering the situation he’d be able to play it off as a joke if Tim took it badly. “How about a kiss?”   
  
“What?!”   
  
“A kiss.” Jason said before tapping his lips. “Full on smoocheroo. Right on the lips. No quick pecks on the cheek.”    
  
Tim stared for several moments. Jason was just starting to think he should take it back when Tim’s expression suddenly changed. Jason felt his stomach bottom out as Tim slowly began crawling forward.   
  
“A kiss, huh?” Tim purred.   
  
Jason blinked as his mind skidded to a halt at the sensual tone.  _ What?  _

“A full on smoocheroo.” Tim husked as he slid onto Jason’s lap and draped his arms over the larger man’s shoulders.    
  
Jason swallowed a lump in his throat as all his blood began rushing downward.  _ What is happening here? _

“Right. On. The. Lips.” Tim said, leaning in so his breath fanned against Jason’s lips with every word.   
  
Jason let out a keening sound and automatically took hold of Tim’s hips as he prayed this wasn’t some new kind of punishment.   
  
“You sure about that, Jason?” Tim asked. “There are no take backs.”   
  
Jason nodded minutely, then felt his brain explode when Tim finally closed the distance between them and gave him a hard and hungry kiss. Jason moaned into the kiss and crushed Tim against him, vowing to never let go.   
  
“Ahem...sorry to interrupt.”   
  
Both boys froze at the unexpected voice, before they quickly scrambled apart. Correction, never let go unless fucking  _ Superman  _ showed up to rescue them.   
  
Clark was blushing nearly as badly as the boys and pointedly kept his gaze on the ocean as they sprang to their feet and straightened out their gear. “So...should I fly you boys home now? Or would you prefer I just tell your father I zeroed in on your heartbeats and give you a bit of time to…unwind?”   
  
“Home, please.” Tim squeaked, all his bravado forgotten in the face of having a man that was practically their godfather catching them a hair away from ripping each other's clothes off..   
  
Jason nodded his agreement. He was equally as mortified, but he was also a bit giddy, because they’d been a hair away from ripping each other’s clothes off. He couldn’t wait to get home and see if he could convince Tim to give him a repeat performance. 

**Author's Note:**

> The box mod survived because it was in a shielded pocket, unlike their coms.


End file.
